This invention relates to an automated contouring apparatus for sequential contouring each component in a group of similar related components as well as being conveniently adapted to contouring different groupings of components, and particularly to high speed welding apparatus for sequential welding of a group of components each having a similar weld line.
In mass production of parts, a tool element is often required to move over each component or assembly in some particular pattern or path. For example, welded parts may require a contoured weld seam having a shape or contour which is different for each part. Automated welding devices for mass production of each such part have been suggested. A particularly novel system and apparatus is developed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,180, which issued to John G. Bollinger et al, June 24, 1969 and related U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,273, which issued Sept. 22, 1970; 3,542,996, which issued Nov. 24, 1970 and 3,568,029, which issued Mar. 2, 1971. As more fully disclosed therein, the welding head is mounted for movement over the welding path and the electrode is oriented for respect to five different axes, including the three Cartesian coordinate axes, X, Y and Z, as well as angular orientations about a horizontal axis and a vertical axis. A further refinement in the apparatus is discussed in a thesis paper filed in the library of the University of Wisconsin, Madison, Wis., and prepared by Neil A. Duffie et al, as a part of advanced studies under the direction of J. G. Bollinger. The five axis control system, disclosed in the above patents, generally employs a probe unit coupled to the weld head to track the weld seam of each part and provide analog position signals to a control means for establishing the proper movement and orientation of the welding head along the five different axis and thereby maintain optimum location of a welding electrode along the seam. As disclosed in the aforementioned thesis, a computer program can be written which is used to control the welding head.
Although such prior art developments produce satisfactory welded products, the system is relatively complex and expensive and fall short of the present invention in providing flexibility and performance.